Amor de hermanos
by Xiwy
Summary: Incesto. Tiriel X Sora. Lemmon. Suponiendo que los gemelitos no murieron a manos de Shana, las cosas pueden haber cambiado entre ellos... o no.


**Shakugan no shana no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

**El fic es Tiriel X Sora**

**Vale, vale, suponiendo que no hubiesen muerto. XD  
**

**Amor de hermanos**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocimos a aquella neblina de llama. Mi querida hermana ha crecido, al igual que yo. Su cuerpo ha cambiado, igual que el mío. Desde hace algún tiempo, la mirada sensual que siempre me dirigía comenzó a causar en mí cierto nerviosismo, por así decirlo. Algo extraño, ya que estaba totalmente acostumbrado a ello.

Todo comenzó un día cualquiera. Habíamos comprado una mansión en el mundo humano. Era bonita, con un jardín en la entrada y en la parte trasera.

Estaba cansado por la mudanza, así que me eché en la enorme cama. Me pareció realmente cómoda. En ella podrían dormir unas cuatro personas. De pronto, se abrió la puerta, y mi querida hermana entró en la habitación.

-Hola, hermano.- me dijo, caminando hacia a mí. Apenas me daba cuenta, pero había caído hipnotizado por sus piernas. Traía un vestido blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y remarcaba su figura para luego soltarse en sus piernas.

-Hola, Tiriel.- saludé, alzando mi mano. Antes de que me percatara, ella estaba sentada sobre mí, acariciándome desde el abdomen hasta mi pecho. Me quise enderezar y preguntarle con toda naturalidad qué se le ofrecía, pero de mis labios no salieron ni el más mínimo sonido. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó. Profundizó el beso, adentrándose en mí sin darme tiempo a negarme, sin dejarme poner objeción alguna. Así lo hacía siempre, y yo no se lo negaba. Pensé que, como siempre, ahora se marcharía a jugar o a cualquier otra cosa. Pero para mi sorpresa, continuó acariciándome e incitándome a hacerlo yo también. Llevé mis manos a su espalda, siguiéndole el juego. Aunque nunca supe que ese juego llegaría tan lejos.

-Sora, ¿por qué no celebramos que tenemos un nuevo hogar?- me preguntó, o más bien afirmó, porque no podía negarme a ninguna petición de mi hermana.

-Como desees, Tiriel.- contesté- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Mi hermana me miró con una pícara sonrisa, para después susurrarme al oído:

-Deseo estar contigo ahora.- yo pensaba que se pasaría la tarde explorándome la boca, como hacía siempre. Qué inocente fui. No supe que esa vez quería llegar más lejos…

Tomó de nuevo mis labios y los saboreó a su antojo. Cuando se hartó de ellos, bajó a mi cuello, degustándose con él. Comenzó a morderme, algo nuevo para mí. Al principio eran mordiscos delicados y dulces, como para acostumbrarme a ellos. Luego siguió con más fiereza, hasta que ocurrió. No pude evitarlo. Salió sin mi permiso, sin que yo pudiese controlarlo. Al principio pensé que ella se enfadaría conmigo, pero no lo hizo. Se enderezó un poco y me miró sonriente, como quien recibe un premio. Me di cuenta de que yo estaba con la respiración algo agitada, y no comprendía el porqué.

-¿Te gusta, hermanito?- me preguntó, acariciando mi torso.

-Sí, claro, Tiriel.- contesté, como algo evidente. Me gustaba todo lo referente a ella. No estaba enamorado de ella, era mi hermana. Sólo buscábamos el placer en el otro.

-Pero no lo digas como siempre.- aquello me sorprendió- Has gemido. Así que te ha gustado…y mucho.

No salía de mi asombro. Mi hermana había entrado en mi habitación con un propósito, pero no era capaz de averiguar cuál era. Volvió a mis labios y continuó acariciando mi torso hasta que llegó a mis pantalones. Pasó la mano por debajo y siguió avanzando. Cuando llegó a mi parte más sensible di un respingo, pero me mantuve en mi sitio. Noté sus labios curvarse, sonriendo. Sentí cómo me acariciaba, y cómo mi cuerpo respondía ante ello. Jamás había estado en una situación así. Pero no iba a quejarme, porque a Tiriel le gustaba. Gemía, entre beso y beso. Esa nueva sensación comenzaba a dominar mis sentidos. Apenas era capaz de pensar y de responder a los estímulos de mi cuerpo. Acariciaba su espalda y su sedoso pelo, hasta que mis manos bajaron a sus muslos, para apretarla más contra mí. Ella comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa, exponiendo mi torso. Bajó sus labios a mi pecho mientras sus manos me quitaban el pantalón. Se retiró un poco y los dos nos sorprendimos al ver la reacción de mi cuerpo rozándose con el suyo. Me sonrió pícaramente y me quitó la ropa interior. No supe qué iba a hacer hasta que vi su rostro acercarse a mi miembro. Hice un amago para detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sus labios y su lengua jugaban con él mientras yo sólo podía morderme el labio para no gemir desesperadamente. Agarré la colcha de la cama y apreté el puño. Mi respiración se me aceleraba. Echaba el cuello hacia atrás y entrecerré los ojos. Jamás había experimentado nada como esto, me sentía más vulnerable que nunca ante ella. Extrañas sensaciones recorrían todo mi cuerpo, como si fueran descargas eléctricas. Era… placentero. Sabía que Tiriel nunca había hecho nada así, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, adquiría maestría.

Ya no podía retener los gemidos. Me estaba volviendo loco. Sentía que me vendría de un momento a otro, y lo peor era que mi hermana no tenía ninguna intención de retirarse.

-Tiriel… por favor… creo que voy a…

Demasiado tarde. Lo siguiente que vi fue a mi querida hermana relamiéndose los labios juguetonamente. Mi respiración agitada comenzó a relajarse. Qué tonto fui cuando creí que todo había terminado. Tiriel gateó hasta llegar a mis labios donde los degustó de nuevo. Un sabor extraño llegó a mí, pero no me importó. No entendía qué le había dado a mi hermana por causar placer de buenas a primeras, pero la verdad es que mi cuerpo respondía bastante bien, y es que una parte de mí deseaba causarle placer a la mujer que estaba sobre mí.

Se acomodó y se sentó encima de mí, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran. Comencé a subirle el precioso vestido, hasta deshacerme de él por completo. No dejaba de besarme con furia, con deseo, con pasión. Deseba tanto de mi cuerpo como yo del suyo.

Harto de que sólo ella se divirtiese, rodé hasta quedar encima. Notaba que incluso su respiración se había acelerado. Seguía besándola hasta que tracé un camino desde sus labios hasta su pecho. Mordí ansiosamente su cuello, haciéndola gemir. Aquello hacía que mi ego subiera. Ella era siempre la que me hacía perder la cabeza, esta vez, era yo el que tenía el control de la situación. Al menos, de momento.

Jadeaba. Ambos lo hacíamos. Deslicé lentamente mis manos por su cuerpo, suavemente, como si su piel fuera de seda.

-Sorath…- hice como si la ignorara. Realmente estaba disfrutando con esto.- Por favor…

¿Había oído mal? ¿A caso me estaba suplicando?

Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios. Tenía a una hermosa mujer entre mis brazos, suplicándome que continuara dándole el placer que yo, y sólo yo podía darle. Dejé que mis manos siguieran el camino ininterrumpidamente hasta su vientre, en donde se encontraron con una tela que estorbaba e interrumpía el paso. Aquello era un estorbo y debía de quitarse de en medio. Y eso hice. O hicieron ellas, porque parecía que mis manos actuaban por sí solas. Deslicé sus bragas por sus estilizadas piernas, dándome cuenta de que aquella tela estaba mojada. Tras deshacerme de ellas, comencé a besar sus piernas, con delicados besos y soltando algún que otro mordisco. No podía ignorar mi propia excitación. La miraba de reojo y podía percibir que se mordía el labio, desesperada. Cuando llegué a su entrada me detuve. Observé que su respiración estaba agitada, igual que la mía. Lentamente, a posta para desesperarla aún más, paseé mi lengua alrededor de esta, para confiarla. Y sin avisar, lamí el clítoris y me acerqué peligrosamente a mi meta. Podía escucharla claramente gemir. Aquello me parecía música para mis oídos. Continué, esta vez, degustándome a mi antojo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad y me parecía bastante delicioso y divertido.

Deseoso de terminar, me monté sobre ella y me apoyé sobre mis brazos para no aplastarla.

-Espero que te hayas divertido bastante.- Me dijo.- Porque no te voy a dejar parar ni un momento.

Tengo que admitir que en ese momento me dio miedo. No sabía qué era capaz de hacer para vengarse.

Me empujó a un lado y se colocó de nuevo encima. Sentí algo extraño. Extraño, pero placentero. Me introduje en ella mientras observaba cómo entrecerraba los ojos y jadeaba. Apenas me daba cuenta de que yo estaba en su mismo estado. Comenzó a moverse en un compás perfecto, marcado por sus caderas, mientras me besaba de nuevo. Agarré sus muslos y la apreté más contra mí, penetrándola por completo. Aquello hizo que perdiéramos por completo la cordura. Me cogió del cuello y me besó apasionadamente, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Yo respondí con la misma intensidad, jugando con su lengua y ella con la mía. Pasé mis manos por su espalda, tocando después el sujetador, que aún lo llevaba puesto. Sin pensarlo, intenté como pude coordinar mis manos para que pudiera desabrocharlo. Cuando al fin lo conseguí, lo lancé a algún punto de la habitación. Bajé mis labios a su pecho, no sin antes haberle mordido en el cuello. Lamía y mordía a mi gusto todo cuanto se me antojaba y lo único que recibía a cambio eran gemidos. Noté cómo ella comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos de caderas.

Aquello me desconcentró totalmente. Ya no era capaz de responder a otro estímulo de mi cuerpo. Pensaba que de un momento a otro iba a alcanzar el cielo. Jadeaba sin control y ella se pegó más a mi cuerpo. Nuestros cuerpos, perlados de sudor, se movían al compás de nuestras aceleradas respiraciones. Acabé dentro de ella, inmensamente cansado. Tiriel apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, tras soltar el gemido más delicioso que jamás hube escuchado. Mi nombre. Mientras nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaban, me dejé caer en la cama. Mi hermana se echó sobre mí, aún sentada encima.

-¿Te ha gustado, Sora?

-Me ha encantado.- respondí, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien, porque ésa sólo ha sido la primera ronda.

Miré sorprendido a mi querida hermana mientras ella me sonreía pícaramente.

Supe entonces cuál fue el motivo que llevó a Tiriel a mi cuarto.

* * *

**NA:**

**Dedicado en especial a Naxu, Milena y Saxiva**

**Quise hacer un chico inocente y que tuviera a su hermana en un pedestal, espero haberlo conseguido n.n **

**Siento la tardanza, Naxu, pero lo prometido es deuda n.n**

**Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!!!**

**bss  
**


End file.
